Don't take us away!
by Realla Nights
Summary: Soldiers find Sakura and Li. What will happen? Li and Sakura try to hold on for as long as they can. Will Madison escape the brainwashing?


Realla: I'm back ****

Realla: I'm back! with a mushy story. Kind of. It's not really that msuhy but it's sweet in a way. I wish Super Pig was still here.

Lee Jameson: But I'm here.

Realla: But your name is boring.

Lee: They spell my name wrong in fanfics.

Realla: That's because... because you're not the actual Li in it. Twit!

Lee: What what what! i've never heard of such a thing!

Realla: You've never BEEN in a fanfic!

Lee: I'm sorry.

Realla: I don't wanna talk to you no more. I wanna get on with my story.

It was a hot day. Sakura, Li, Meilin and Madison were all sunbathing in Sakura's back garden. Then Sakura sensed something. She sat up quickly.

" Sakura!" the others said all sitting up at exactly the same time.

" I just sensed something. Strange though. It's not a Clow Card. It wasn't really a sense. I just felt something." Sakura said.

" What did it feel like? " Li asked.

" Like someone had picked me up took me off the ground and dropped me from about 10 ft. off the ground. Then I got a really cold feeling."

" Don't worry about it nothing will happen to you. We'll look after you!" Madison said laying back again. They all laid back again. Sakura still felt uneasy. She got off the sun bed but none of the others noticed. She walked into the kitchen and got a drink. Then she went and sat in her living room. She turned on the T.V to see that there was a group of soldiers talking about how they were looking for some dangerous people who need to be separated. She thought it was a load of crap so she turned it off. She walked back outside and laid down on the sun bed. 

" We didn't realise you had gone Sakura." Meiling said.

" I went to go get a drink" Sakura said. She sighed.

" Sakura? What's worng?" Madison asked.

"Nothing. It's nothing." Sakura said getting up and walking into her house again.

" There's something wrong with her." Madison said.

" If there is she won't tell you. I mean come on you must've noticed by now. She doesn't tell us anything because she doesn't want us to worry about her. But either way we still worry about her." Li said.

" Yeah. I suppose you're right."

Sakura comes back and sits on her sun bed. She stands up, begins to walk but faints.

" Sakura!" Madison shouted worried about her best friend. They all got off their sun beds. Li picked Sakura up and took her inside the house. Madison and Meilin followed.

" Must've been the heat!" Li said. They were all fanning her with pieces of paper. She woke up. She caught her breath in her throat and sat up quickly.

" Where am I?" She said with wide eyes.

" You... are at home." Meilin said.

Sakura laid down again. 

" Follow me." she said. Everyone looked at her strangely but went along. They walked with her and ended up climbing a tree.

" What are we doing up here!?" Meilin asked.

"Sshhh. You'll see. Li cover your mouth and Meilin's." Sakura said. Li did what he was told. Sakura covered Madison's mouth but not her own. They saw a bunch of soldiers run into her garden. They were going to gasp but figured out why they actually had their hands over thier mouths. 

" They're around here somewhere." A big soldier said. He looked like the leutanant. Sakura began to move along one of the branches when her foot slipped. She was going to scream but didn't. Li grabbed her hand before she fell. The leutenant looked towards the tree.

" There she is!" he yelled. The soldiers began running at her. 

Li had taken his had off Meilin's gob and sakura had obviously done the same with Madison. Li pulled Sakura up onto the tree.

" Miss Avalon , Mr Showran! Get down here or sarifice your friends." One of the soldiers shouted. Sakura and Li looked behind to find the Meilin and Madison were gone.

"No! Give them back!" Sakura yelled beginning to cry. Li hugged Sakura.

" Come down here and your friends will remain safe!"

Sakura squeezes out of Li's grip and begins to climb down. Li grabs her again.

" No if you go down there they'll separate us!" Li said with tears in his eyes. Sakura flashed back to the news report. Someone grabs Sakura's leg and yanks her causing her to fall off the tree. Li tries his best to hold onto her.

" Li I don't wanna leave you!" Sakura said kicking her legs. Meilin and Madison had escaped and ran away so Sakura and Li didn't give themselves up.

" Sakura! I'm trying to hold on! " Li yelled. Sakura could feel Li's teard dropping onto her. It was making her more weak.

" Li! don't let go!" Sakura screamed. Li yanked her back up causing his back to hit the trunk of the tree. Sakura and Li held on tightly to eachother.

" I love you Sakura!" Li said crying hysterically.

" I love you too!" Sakura cried.

Sakura and Li get pulled down out of the tree and as strong as their hold is. The soldiers try to pull their hands apart.

" Li! Don't let go!" Sakura yelled then in a whisper said, " Don't let go…"

" Sakura hold on!" Li said. The lieutenant come up to them and hit Li's arm very hard with a heavy pole. Li screamed but still didn't let go of Sakura. Sakura could now see that Li was in pain and began to loosen her grip.

" Sakura! No, don't let go!" Li shouted. The lieutenant hit Li's arms hard again causing his arm to break. Li let go of Sakura. Sakura kicked the soldier in the nuts then ran over to Li and tried to hugged him only to get pushed over by the lieutenant and get kicked. 

" Take them away. And make sure they're separated!" The lieutenant said looking at them and laughing. Sakura began kicking and screaming harder and louder. The lieutenant got a needle out and gave her an injection, which knocked her out.

" Sakura…" Li said quietly with tears in his eyes.


End file.
